Infernal Monologue
by Lady Yuskreven
Summary: No update!!! just changed the censor!!!! Okay... this is my first try for a fanfic. I've tried to see what could be a very depressed and insecure Squall's internal monologue. Caution! *deathfic*


_Okay... this is my first try for a fanfic. I've tried to see what could be a very depressed and insecure Squall's internal monologue. But i'm not that good in english, nor in writting. So i'd like to have your opinion on it... Hope you'll like it. If you do, I'll keep writting the sequel. But if you don't, ... well... it's okay I don't mind. I just wanted to try. ^_^_

__

_Title: Infernal monologue_

__

_Author: Lady Yuskreven_

__

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and dadadda_

__

_Warnings: mmmm... think the title says it all... No? _

__

_Pairings: Seifer+Squall (for now)_

__

__

__

__

_Have you ever felt out of place?_

__

_Like something put there with no use?_

__

_Worthless? _

__

_Useless?_

__

_Have you ever felt so insecure?_

__

_You want to disappear_

__

__

_You feel so bad with yourself but you don't know how to put it in words_

__

_So many things you want to say_

__

_So many things you want to do_

__

__

_You'd like someone near you_

__

_But you're afraid of people_

__

_You're afraid to ask_

__

_Even the ones you love the most._

__

_Because you don't want to bother them_

__

_Because you feel like a burden for them_

__

_And you want to disappear_

__

__

_So you only talk to yourself_

__

_Leaving your friends in peace_

__

_Why annoying them with your fucking problems?_

__

__

_You want to be strong, but you're nothing_

__

_You'd like to courageous, but you're only a coward_

__

__

_You can't see the truth because you think it's wrong_

__

_You want to see you as the worst_

__

_Because the best can't be true._

__

__

_So you hide yourself behind a mask_

__

__

_And you're so pathetic._

*** bip * **

****

****

*** bip***

_Fucking alarm. _

_What time is it?_

__

__

_8:00am_

__

__

_Another great day in the great Balamb Garden _

Attracted by the sound of the rain on the windows, he slowly lift himself from the big but empty bed, and opened the curtains to see an unwelcoming gray sky pouring tons of water on the land. 

__

_Even the sky doesn't like me _

__

__

_Come on._

__

_You have to act again as the great Commander and Headmaster of Balamb-G, the hero of the Second Sorceress war. _

__

_Even if you don't deserve it_

With that, he dressed himself with his usual leather pants and white shirt. Then went out of his room to go directly in his office. 

_Another useless day. And all you'll have to do is to open letters, read reports on missions, write back and play the role of a hero. A fucking annoying job._

__

__

_Why things have to be like that?_

Squall begun his usual duty without paying attention at the world around him, throwing papers now here and now there, reading letters, and going on . He was so accustomed to it that he was working more like a robot by then. When the war ended, Cid decided to retire and give all the work to Squall. It was 6 months now. A lot of things have changed though. They have restored the Garden, and made some modifications. 

As he was looking for a pen, Squall realized there was something sharp near his neck. 

- "You know, Leonhart, you should be more attentive." 

- "Fuck off Almasy. What do you want *this* time?" 

There was something that Squall found even more annoying than his alarm clock. To be welcomed in his office y the former sorceress knight. In fact, the only way he'd like to see him would be with gag and handcuffs... Chains shouldn't be too much either... 

- "Nothing. Just came here cause i couldn't bear the others anymore. Man. Since i came back, they're stick on me every day.How the hell do they expect me to become a SeeD if i can't work on my exams?" 

- "Because you need to work on it? I though you failled it so often you knew every bit of it by now... 

- I know it! It's just.... Hell. I feel a bit nervous about it. You know that if i don't succeed this time... You'll kick me out!! 

-So what? Won't it be marvellous? Free again. 

-Free of what? You know I won't be able to leave by my own anymore. Everybody want me dead !!! 

- Whatever." 

Squall figured out that Seifer would leave if he didn't pay attention to him anymore. 

_One Day you'll be alone._

__

_That's what you want. _

__

_But that's what you're afraid of._

__

_Will You Finally Take Your Life In Hand?!?_

After awhile, Squall looked up to see that Seifer was still standing in front of him. 

- "What do you want, Almasy?" 

It seemed that Seifer was in an other reality because he jumped at the voice. 

- "Huh... You see... Uhmmm...Oh Damn. Listen. Can i stay in your office to work on my course again? It won't take any of your time and i won't disturb you at all. You won't even see me... Please?" 

Seifer Almasy begging in front of Squall. That was a First.... 

- "Okay. But i don't want to heard a word coming out from your mouth. 

- Thanks Leonhart. You know, you're not that selfish... 

- Whatever." 

The former knigth went in a corner of the room and sit down, putting all his books around him. He begun redaing them and taking notes, without saying anything, leaving Squall at his papers. 

_People thinks you're an alien_

__

_And you think it too._

__

_Continue like that you'll never be happy. _

__

_But -oh stupid you are- You're even afraid of happiness. _

__

_- _" Leonhart? 

- What do you want again, Almasy? 

- Just wanted to know if you were okay. You seem pissed off of something... 

- I'm Okay." 

_You want the people you love to be happy._

__

_So you want to disappear from their life..._

__

_So they won't have the burden you are anymore..._

__

_-_ Are you sure? 

- Weren't you supposed to shut your mouth, Almasy? 

_Coward. That's all you are. Why do you expect people to like you? You're always making a fool of yourself, always acting like a cold, an heartless bastard... _

__

_You have some knowledge but you don't have any brain!_

__

_- _You know you should tell somebody if there something wrong.... 

- Will you shut up, Almasy!? 

- I just... 

- "You just"nothing! So now leave me the hell alone or i'll throw you out! 

-... 'Kay.. 

_You're really pathetic... Keep going. You'll never be happy. _

__

_People want to help you but you flee away 'cause you're afraid to hurt them. You're nothing but a poor miserable scarried little child who want to hide himself from the world. _

__

_You're stupid. _

__

_You're even afraid of yourself._

__

_You want to be alone but you don't stand yourself._

__

_How in hell other people could stand you?_

__

_- _Squall?__

__

__- WHAT?! 

Seifer was standing next to him, his face so close Squall could fell his breath on his face. 

- Tell me what's going wrong__

__

__- There's nothing wrong. Stop assuming things which don't exist. 

_You know the truth but you can't change. _

- Stop lying. Something's giong wrong in your litlle brain. Tell me what it is. 

_You don't to talk about yourself because you think it's worthless and stupid. _

- Oh_..._ Who do you think you are? A psy? Or maybe you can read in my thoughs... 

- No... But i want to know why you're crying... 

Seifer put his hand on the brunette's face and wiped all the tears away. He wanted to add something but Squall was no longer near him. He got out of the office running to his dorm as quickly as he could, Seifer running after him and all the students looking at them. 

Finally he reached it and closed the door. What to do now? His body was shaking, he couldn't think straigh. 

_You don't want to talk about yourself because you think it's stupid. _

__

_And then you feel stupid. _

__

_You get scarred and you began crying._

__

_You're really stupid._

__

__Seifer was calling him, knocking on the door, trying to open it. But Squall couldn't move, couldn't say anything. He could hear the voice of his friends behind it. What to do? He couldn't stay there... He couldn't breath... The bathroom. It was the fartest room from the door. It was the only place he could go. 

Once in it, he slammed the door shut and closed it with what he could. 

_Will you ever take off your mask?_

-No... I... I can't .... I... I... Just can't....I... Just want to be alone.... To disappear.... Just.... 

_Coward_

__

_- _Stop calling me that!! I already know what I am. A stupid coward. __

__

_So much thing you should do..._

__

_So much things you should say...._

__

__- how could I? He's happy... He won't be happy with me... I'm nothing but a burden... 

_Stupid... You don't really love him_

__

__- I love him!He's the only one!But i can't! He's with Quistis now! What can I do? Kiss him? He'll laugh at me, or get afraid of me and then he'll leave... And I won't see him anymore... And what about Quistis? They are happy together... I can't... I don't want to hurt them... I shouldn't... Stay here... I should leave.... And leave them the fuck alone.... So they'll be.... Happy... 

_What are you gonna do? Kill yourself? You'll hurt them if you do so... _

__

_- _Shut up and leave me alone!!!!!!__

__

__

__

__Seifer finally managed to break the dorm's door. Squall wasn't in the living room, nor in his bedroom. There was only one room left. He knock on the door but got no answer. The door was closed. Seifer then realized that the carpet was wet... But it wasn't water. 

The brigth blue had become crimson red. 

With no second though, he broke the door with Hyperion's help. 

Squall was lying on the floor, lifeless. Next to his bloodstained hand was something written. 

Sorry__

__

__


End file.
